


Is that a thing happy people do?

by Meraripill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Comeplay, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Gender or Sex Swap, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meraripill/pseuds/Meraripill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes place in some AU where Stiles is a woman. Wolves are known.  Stiles is human and new to the world of wolves and has just started dating Derek. (Mentioned but not in this piece.)</p><p>Erica is a mom with twin girls. Erica and Stiles are friends who hang out, go to the gym and occasionally sleep over at each other's houses. This time, Boyd is home and they all get comfortable together.  Everyone is okay with the open relationship and nobody is cheating on anyone. </p><p>Derek is confident in his place in Stiles' heart and bed and accepting of Stiles' bisexuality.</p><p>Stiles is taking it slow with Derek because she's been hurt in the past and has some issues with postitions and penetration. Derek knows about Stiles and Erica's relationship and hasn't participated yet but likes the idea of Stiles being welcomed to his group of friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is that a thing happy people do?

**Author's Note:**

> This is 12 pages of smut. Filthy silly smut. 
> 
> I may write more in this world or this may be it. I haven't really decided yet. 
> 
> I write fics under another name and honestly, this was smut I wrote for a bigger piece but it didn't fit that story and I didn't want to waste perfectly good porn. 
> 
> This is also not a good example of safe sex practices. Unprotected sex can cause many gross and painful results. (Seriously, kids are gross and painful. So are diseases.)

Stiles woke with the bed gently rocking. She was still nestled in the crook of Boyd’s arm with her back secured against his chest. She turned slightly to see that Erica was astride her man, rocking, panting and flushed. She was stunning.

“We woke her.” Erica slowed and settled, wiggling just enough to keep herself lit.

“I told you so.” Boyd’s voice was more like a purr.

“I can go.” Stiles made no move to leave.

“You can stay.” Erica showed a huge salacious grin.

“I’ll be quiet as a mouse.” Stiles rolled herself toward Boyd, sliding her hand up Erica’s thigh.

Boyd curved his arm around cupping Stiles' ass.

“Not if she has any say in it.” He bucked up a bit, bouncing Erica.

“Now, Now.” Erica shuddered and trust herself against him a few times. “We haven’t talked about this yet. Let’s see what she wants.”

“I’m happy to watch.” Stiles squirmed around a bit. “I’ll take care of myself.”

Erica pouted. “If you say so.”

Stiles' hand slid up Erica’s thigh and gripped her hip as Erica resumed her previous unhurried pace. Stiles liked this idea. Watching Erica blossom with passion. She felt her own belly warm with the idea.

“You look so beautiful. So soft.” Stiles let her fingers skate across Erica’s belly and then pet down across the strip of hair at the top of her folds. “Let me see.”

Erica lifted herself off of Boyd’ cock and then slowly slid down it again. Stiles leaned toward Boyd a bit. “Big.” Erica winked.

“MmmHmm” Stiles hummed. She looked at Boyd who only had eyes on his mate. “Can I touch?”

He grunted and closed his eyes a bit tipping his head back. She slid her fingers down Erica’s moist lips and touched her fingers to his cock as he disappeared into her. He groaned and squeezed Stiles' ass.

“I thought you wanted to touch. Not tease me.” Boyd arched his back.

Stiles slid her hand down his belly. Erica lifted herself off, sitting back behind his cock. Stiles then wrapped her hand around his girth and stroked his length. “Big. My goodness.”  

Erica smiled down at her. “Wanna try him?”

Stiles bit her lips, tempted. “No. It’s been a long time since I’ve had anything inside me. I’d better not.”  She stroked it a few more times, just to be sure.

Erica leaned down over Stiles, her hair falling against Stiles' face. “Lets do something good for you.” Erica pulled back the covers still wrapped around Stiles and slid their bodies together. She was now wedged between Stiles and Boyd.

Boyd rolled onto his side, somehow wrapping around both the women. Erica spread her legs over Stiles and nuzzled down into her shoulder. She kissed slow and sweet along her neck, across her shoulder, along her collarbones and up her chin. She finally took her mouth, kissing slow and strong. Sucking, tasting, licking and pulling.

Stiles was making noises now. Squeaking, panting and moaning. She had to pull back to get a breath. Stiles felt her heart kick in. She had that flutter in her like the start of a panic attack but it wasn’t fear.  “Fuck woman. What are you doing to me?”

“Loving you. Isn’t that what this is all about?” Erica laughed against her throat.

“I’ve never been more terrified of that word before.” Stiles laughed back. “I don’t know what to do with myself.” She felt nervous and anxious. Good anxious.

“I know what to do.” Erica leaned back and Boyd took over, his strong jaw pressing into the curve of her throat, forcing her head back. “She smells amazing, right?”  

There was a muffled agreement as Boyd licked and nibbled along Stiles' neck from her ear to her clavicle. He hummed and growled against her skin as Stiles shuddered and whimpered.

“We haven’t even gotten to the good stuff yet. Look at her, she’s wrecked.” Erica stroked along Stiles' cheeks. Watching her eyes flutter and roll with every movement. Erica knew women. Loved them. Loved to make them feel what she knew they could. She had never seen someone as lovely and fragile as Stiles. She almost resented Derek. He would get more of Stiles than she ever would. This was enough for now.

Erica slithered along Stiles' body until she was close enough to take her perfect nipple into her mouth. Stiles arched into it, crying out. Boyd covered her mouth with his own, tasting her. Stiles breathed in his breath. He and Erica must have been drinking the whiskey next to the bed. She liked the taste of him. Smokey and sweet. His lips softer than expected. She licked and nibbled at his lips. Soon he moved onto her skin.

His lips and hands finding wonderful places to draw her attention. The inside of her arm. The curve of her waist.

Erica’s insistent attention to her nipples was overwhelming. She was actually envious of Erica’s mouth. She had dreamed of getting Erica’s tits in her mouth first since seeing her.

Stiles' hands were grasping at Erica’s thighs. Trying to move her back up. “I wanna...” Stiles was panting. “My turn...”

Erica moved, scrambled up the bed until she was on her hands and knees above Stiles, Her large breasts now in Stiles' face. Stiles grinned. “Yes. Finally.” She had her hands on them. Cupping and licking. One hand pinching Erica’s pert nipple while Stiles sucked the other into her mouth. Curling her tongue around as it tightened under the attention.

“Get inside me. Bo. I need you.” Erica lifted her hips and Boyd crawled down behind her, taking her hips in his hands and thrusting into her, hard. Her whole body bounced with the impact, breasts jiggling in Stiles' grasp. “Oh, God. Yes. That...more of that...” Erica flexed and writhed as Boyd thrust and grunted.

Stiles pushed up the bed a bit. Trying to get her legs out of the way. Erica had her arms on either side of her head. Needed them to keep from falling onto Stiles as Boyd pounded into her. Stiles wrapped one arm around Erica’s neck and sat up. Kissing and watching her wince and fawn as every move Boyd made sent her closer and closer to her agonizing release. Erica pulled Stiles close. Holding onto her.

“Touch yourself.” Erica panted. I want to see you come. Please.”

Stiles tried to get herself into a position but she felt trapped under both of the bodies above her. “I can’t.”

Erica tapped Boyd. He pulled out and panted. Waiting for direction. “You don’t have long, ladies.” He growled.

Stiles, now at her best, directing, became giddy. She wriggled off the bed. Pushing Boyd, pulling Erica. “Give her an inch.” Erica rolled her eyes.

Boyd raised his eyebrows at the rest of the innuendo that he didn’t need to say. He and Erica chuckled.

She asked Boyd to sit she knelt between his knees. She spread his thighs wide, cupped his balls and took the head of his cock into her mouth. He was warm and wet from Erica’s body. He groaned and grasped at his thighs. “I said you didn’t have long. You’re making a short fuse.” She pulled back and licked her lips.

She moved Erica to sit on his cock, facing Stiles as she knelt between both of their legs. Boyd lay back on his elbows as Erica used Stiles' shoulder as leverage to fuck herself on his now painfully large cock.

Stiles, now free to move as she saw fit, used her hands, cupping balls and breasts, licking clits and thighs. She watched Erica furrow her brow trying to find the position that worked. She settled into a groove, one foot on the floor one leg on Boyd’ and grinding at an angle that made them both happy.

Stiles gripped Boyd’s knees as he braced himself, trusting up when he could. Stiles had one hand on Erica, circling her clit with her thumb while her slippery fingers worked their way around Boyd’s sack.

“Fucking, fuck, Woman!” Boyd swore before throwing himself backwards laying flat on the bed while Stiles worked her finger against his ass. He growled like a bear as he came, writhing, grasping at Erica’s hips and quivering. “GODDAM”  

Erica screamed. “Yes, God, Yes.” Her breasts bouncing as she rode through Boyd’s orgasm and into her own. Stiles now working Erica’s clit with her mouth instead of her thumb. Erica had her hands in Stiles' hair, pulling and grinding against her mouth. Her voice giving out as he sobbed out several breaths. Stiles could feel the twitching against her tongue as Erica pulsed with her ongoing storm.

Stiles looked up at Erica, flushed, tears streaking down her face. “You are magic.” Stiles licked again at her now soaked pussy, stroking her fingers along the joining of the two mates. Stiles liked this part. The twinkling after. The messy, come-soaked comedown.

Boyd sat up. His arms around his mate. He was groaning and squeezing. Thrusting up into her with the last of his erection. He left himself inside, Erica still twitching against him.

Stiles stood and Erica pulled her in, leaning hard against her chest. “You.” She beamed at Stiles. “You are dangerous.” She pulled her down, Kissing her. Tasting herself and a bit of Boyd on Stiles as well. “You’re selfless.”

“I’m a giver.” Stiles laughed. Boyd’s hands found their way to her waist. He pulled tight.

“You shall get.” He sighed. “Gimme a minute.”

Erica’s fingers found their way to Stiles' slit. “She’s slick like I’ve never felt.” Erica whispered over her shoulder.

Boyd growled. “I know.” He looked over Erica’s shoulder at Stiles, standing with her legs slightly spread. He watched Erica’s glossy fingers disappearing into her.

“What do you want Stiles?” Erica purred into her neck. “Do you want me to lick your slippery little clit?” She watched Stiles arch her neck back.

Stiles shivered. “Is that something you wolves like?”

“Yes.” Boyd breathed.

“It’s something everyone likes.” Erica pushed her finger in a bit deeper. “Don’t you?”

“Yes” Stiles gasped. Letting Erica in was easy. She was wet like she hadn’t been before. She was usually nervous when getting to this point. She knew sex was good when having it, it was getting past her defenses that usually made it difficult. She really felt something with Erica and yeah, Boyd too. She hadn’t felt this safe in years. She shuddered out a breath she had been holding and Erica moaned.

“Yeah, you’ll like this.”

Erica stood letting Boyd’ cock slip from her. Her thighs wet now with his come. Stiles slid her hand between Erica’s thighs, scooping her fingers through the mess.

“He came hard for you. Didn’t he.” Stiles mused. “He wanted to get you pregnant.” Stiles slipped her fingers into Erica. “You’re getting Triplets this time.”

Erica burst out laughing and picked up Stiles, tossing her onto her back. “Watch out what you curse me with.” She laughed into Stiles' belly. “It might bounce back.”

Stiles smiled sadly and looked away. “No chance of that.”

Erica stilled. “You can’t get pregnant?”

“No.” Stiles winced. “So, no babies for me.”

“Well then, You can have some of mine.” Erica wrapped herself around Stiles and proceeded to kiss her like a woman starved. Licking, biting and sucking marking along her ribs with hickies and scratches. Sucking her tits until they were red and full.

Boyd had been standing at the foot of the bed. Watching and stroking his now hardening cock. He knew Stiles was Derek’s. They all knew. This was something different. This was celebration. Stiles was more wolf than she knew. Wanting to roll in their scent, tasting and savoring. She was going to be a fantastic part of the pack. They were going to get Derek and they would all fuck together, they would make babies for her and feed her until she was round like she had her own. Right now, he needed to get his hands on Stiles and make her squirm with pleasure.

“Make room, Honey.” He pushed his way between her and Erica. Lifting the small woman, holding her against his warm chest. Growling and grunting as he scrubbed his face along every plane of her chest. He sucked her small breasts into his full lips, tonguing and nipping at them. Using his teeth to scrape against her taut flesh. He sat back on his knees, pulling Stiles with him. Scooping her ass as he lifted her. His cock hard against her. His fingers found their way around the back. Sliding into her silken snatch, he thrust slow and shallow. “Do you want more?”  

“God, Yes and no.” Stiles whined. “I’m aching but scared.”

“Then, no.” He withdrew his fingers. “Can I taste you?”

Stiles whimpered. “Yes.”

Boyd shifted. Lifting Stiles and placing her in the center of the bed. He smoothed her hair away from her face and kissed gently along her neck. “She made a mess of you.” He tsked as he gently kissed over all of the bruises and hickies that Erica left.

“It’s easily done with my tender skin, but I love it.” Stiles smiled.

When he finally found himself between her thighs, he sighed and kissed gently at the outer edges of her labia. licking only the smallest bit of skin.

Stiles didn’t know what to do with her hands. She was nervous. She had a minor panic attack when she knew that Derek had done this as a wolf. Knowing now what Boyd looked like with fangs and fur. She could see now, he was in control of himself. More human than she had ever seen. His skin was so soft and warm. She brushed her fingertips along the curves of his head. brushing the soft fuzz of his hair.

Erica crawled against her side. Her breasts pressed against Stiles' ribs. Her arm slipping under her head. She gripped Stiles' chin and turned her face. “Let us make you feel good. You were so amazing for us. So amazing.”

Stiles shuddered out a laugh. “It’s easier when It’s not me.”

“But, where’s the fun in that?” Erica stroked long fingers against her throat.

“It’s hard to get out of my head when it’s me.” Stiles quivered as Boyd breathed against her clit.

“I think between the two of us, we can manage.” Erica whispered. “I’ll talk you through it.”

“Okay.” Stiles blinked up at Erica, trusting and open.

“He knows his way around. Don’t you, Bo?” She nudged Boyd with her knee.

He licked a flat tongue along her puffy lips, tipping just at the last to slip against her clit. He lifted her ass with his hands tipping her hips just enough to open her up. He then went again, pushing a flat tongue harder against her clit. Stiles' thighs jumped.

Erica reached down and pulled one of Stiles' legs against her hip. “See. That’s the way. The thing that makes your stomach jump. I love that part.” Erica stroked the inner thigh with one hand while nudging and nuzzling against Stiles' neck. “You feel so good. So soft. I love your skin.” She licked again. “You smell amazing now. You know that? You are covered in us and it makes me ache.” Erica slid her fingers down to pull at Stiles' tiny patch of hair.

Boyd growled against her, vibrating her every cell. “AHH Goddammit.” Stiles arched into him.

“I’m taking it slow.” Boyd sighed. “If you want more, you need to be clear.”

“I want more. Please. More licking. Faster and deeper. Please.” Stiles spoke so quickly before she could talk herself out of it.

“That’s it babe. You know what you want.” Erica used her fingers to spread while Boyd made a much more aggressive loop around Stiles' zones. Starting with her clit and working back. He panted hot breath against her ass as he licked his fingers, stroking at the entrance, testing her willingness. Erica moved her fingers to flick tap and test her sensitive spots.

Boyd slid one finger against her soft fold, slipping just the tip in as he licked alongside it. Pushing his tongue deep. Erica holding and pressing at the skin around her clit.

“Talk to me Stiles, Tell me what you like.” Erica prompted.

“I like that. Hmm mmm... I like the...that.” She arched and flexed. “Boyd, Can I hold your hand?”

He slid the hand from under her ass. Her leg was now over his shoulder. She grasped his hand and placed it on her breast. Holding it there with her hand. She used his shoulder for a bit of leverage and lifted her hips toward him.

“Deeper.” Stiles panted.

“Show her baby. Show her how good you are.” Erica was now grinding her hip against Stiles. Her hands shaking with need.

“You’re going to come for me. Right, Stiles? Show me how beautiful you can come.” Erica was panting against her, stroking and licking. Combing her fingers through Stiles' hair.

Stiles was writhing now. Grinding against Boyd’s forceful mouth as he was sucking her clit then licking hard against it. Her whole body pulsing with each heartbeat. She could feel all her hairs stand, tingling from her head to toes. She was scared to get lost in it.

“Oh, God!” Stiles was shaking “So close.” She was dripping wet, could feel it sliding down the curve of her ass. “Inside me. yes.” Stiles' insides twitched with need. She wanted so much to get filled.

“You want his fingers or his cock?” Erica practically whined. “I want to watch him fuck you. I would love to see that. Can he?”

Stiles cried. “I don’t know.”

“Don’t push her, Honey.” Boyd’ voice was soft and sweet. “She just wants this.” He slid two fingers slowly inside. “Right pretty Stiles?”

“YES...yes... yes..yes.” Stiles sobbed as he curved up against her. He went back to licking hard at her clit with his wide soft tongue. “So good. so...oh...ahh...GOD!”

“Look at me Stiles. Look at me.” Erica held her face as Stiles cried and blinked, panting and shuddering, her breath catching. Stiles' vision failed, all she could see was spirals of color as she was flooded with warmth and peace.

Boyd kneaded gently at one breast while Erica held the other. Stiles had a white knuckled grip on his wrist as she arched and twitched under him. He kissed along her thighs and up her belly as he slowly made his way up. Erica was first to kiss Stiles' taste on his lips. She licked long strokes at his cheeks.

“I need to take you again, wife.” Boyd looked pleadingly at Erica.

“I need you to take me hard, mate.” Erica rolled to her side.

Boyd knelt on the bed, took Erica’s legs, put one on each shoulder and lifted her to meet his height. He then gripped her hips and held her while he fucked her with power and impatience. The bouncing on the bed now knocking against the wall. Stiles scrambled up, spread her legs and slid behind Erica, holding her head against her chest, wrapping her arms around her, holding her breasts as the bounced with the pounding.

“Are you going to come hard again?” Stiles watched Boyd. He grinned mischievously. “Will you show me?”

“You want to see me come?” Boyd slowed down a bit.

“Yes, You already filled her up. I want to see you come all over her belly.”

“Oh, God.” Erica licked her lips. “You are...” Erica had her hand on her clit, stroking in time with Boyd. “...the best.”

Boyd wasn’t going to let it happen easily. He watched Stiles. “Touch yourself. You can go again.”

She slid herself out from under Erica, leaving her thigh under Erica’s back. She dipped her fingers into her wetness and slicked her clit again.

“Help her.” Boyd growled at Erica.

Erica rolled slightly to the side. Boyd adjusting so he had only one leg on his shoulder. Erica slid her fingers into Stiles and fucked her deep with them.

Boyd held Erica’s legs and pulled her down the bed enough for her to get her mouth on the now fully reclined Stiles. “Show me what you like Baby. Show me how you like it.” Boyd rolled Erica who was now face down in Stiles' lap. He then lifted her hips and went back to his  unrelenting pace. Every thrust pushing Erica’s face into Stiles' snatch.

“Really” Stiles whined.

“One more.” Boyd demanded. “I didn’t get to see you.”

Stiles arched against Erica’s quick aggressive hand.

“I’ve got you.” Erica whispered against her. “Let it happen.”

Stiles ached, deep and hot, it was something new and big. The orgasm she had before was amazing. Mind numbing but this want was new. She tried to close her eyes and hide from it but she couldn’t; the look on Boyd’ face was pure lust and passion. He had one hand on Erica’s ass and the other in her hair now. Holding it aside so that he could watch her lips against Stiles' tender skin. The love they had for each other seemed too much for the two of them. It needed Stiles too. It needed more. Her head ached and her lungs burned as she held her breath. fighting against the overwhelming wave of pleasure.

“Let go, Stiles. Let her catch you.” Boyd nodded as Erica pushed that last little bit.

Stiles cried out in agony,  She felt as if she were in free fall, grasping out at anything to hold. She found Erica, holding her pulling her, petting her. Stiles' body flush with pleasure, everything twitching and pulsing as she slowly floated down. Held warm and soft.

Boyd was rolling them. Erica under Stiles, holding them together. He was kissing them both, nudging Stiles back to the surface.

“Hey, lovely, no sleeping yet. You asked to see.” Boyd rocked them both with each thrust. Erica under Stiles. Stiles straddled over Erica. Boyd’s hand resting on Stiles' ass. Stiles' breasts pressed against Erica’s.

Stiles mumbled her compliments to Erica as Boyd jostled them. Stiles managed to get a hand between herself and Erica, sliding fingers between them. Stiles slid her fingers along side of Boyd as he thrust between them. She could feel the slide of the come that Erica was filled with before. Stiles slid her hand out of the way as Boyd’ thrusts became ferocious.

“He’s waiting for you.” Stiles looked down at Erica.

“He’s good that way.” Erica gripped tight to Stiles. Stiles dove into Erica’s neck, sucking, biting and licking.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Erica went almost silent as she came with shuddering convulsions. Trembling and panting. “Oh, God.”

“You better roll over unless you want it on your ass.” Boyd smacked Stiles' behind.

She rolled to the side as he withdrew his huge slick cock from Erica and stroked it once. It erupted with a long stream of milky come that splashed on Erica’s tits. The next soaked Stiles' chin as he stroked several more ropes of fluid across both women.

“Oh my God.” Stiles whispered. “Amazing.” She reached down and gripped the still pulsing cock. “That was a lot.” Boyd shuddered as she stroked him past the point of pleasure. She held still but didn’t let go.

Erica sat up, ran her fingers through the puddle on her belly. She then looked at Stiles and leaned over, licking the come dripping off of her chin.

“He’s gonna fall like a cut tree. You better let go.” Erica laughed at Stiles' death-grip on Boyd’ cock.

“Oh.” She slid her hand off the end. Pulling all the fluid she could with her. She then rubbed it into Erica’s skin on her belly.

Boyd, as predicticted, fell hard to the side of Erica. Stiles reached over and wrapped her hand around his cock again. She then crawled over Erica and put her mouth on him. Sucking his still thick cock into her mouth.

“Too much. I’ve been tortured less this week and I was actually tortured.” Boyd protested.

Stiles sucked a bit pulling off so that it made a noise. “Sorry, I like them after, they aren’t so scary.”

Erica laughed. “You would like them before too.”  

Stiles smiled. “I like to watch you take it.”

Erica laughed. “That was surprising. You would hardly talk about it when I had you in bed, drunk on cherry wine.”

Stiles blushed. “Well, I have had a few close calls this week and I am trying out this whole new thing. Being naked in public, letting sex happen when I feel safe. Next I may try yodeling.”

“Oh, God! What?” Erica choked. “Why Yodeling?”

“Isn’t that a thing happy people do?” Stiles laughed.

“No!” Boyd chuffed. “It’s a thing sadistic people do.”

Erica laughed. She laughed so hard she couldn’t breath. “All I can think now is a dominatrix  in Lederhosen, yodeling into someone’s ass.”

The three of them laughed themselves off the bed.


End file.
